


Haunting

by acherik



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alex is a good man, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles needs a hug, Cherik - Freeform, Christian is mean, Emma is a bitch, Erik is a Sweetheart, Halex, Logan is a good friend, M/M, Modern AU, Peter is a sweet kid, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Shaw is a dick per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: A year, a whole year of Erik's life has gone by without Charles. Erik misses him so much, he keeps imagining Charles is there. One day, Charles actually is.-Charles did not think in a million years he would end up where he is. Charles can't escape, but seeing Erik gives him hope again.





	1. Erik

**Author's Note:**

> Erik just needs a hug in this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The morning sun is filling up the bedroom, shining into Erik's face, stirring him out of sleep. Erik groans and turns the other way, reaching out across the bed. Erik feels cool sheets beneath him and he slowly opens his eyes.

Charles’ side of the bed is empty and neatly made.

Erik gets out of bed then, walking out of his bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen of his apartment.

There, leaning against the white kitchen counter is Charles, making his usual morning cup of tea. He's wearing one of Erik's shirts, clearly too big for him, but he looks adorable in it anyway. His brown hair is messy and tousled from sleep, and his blue eyes shine bright in the morning lighting. Charles looks up and smiles warmly at Erik, like he used to.

_Used to._

Erik takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He slowly opens them, finding his kitchen empty, just like the rest of his apartment, and just like Erik.

-  
“I saw him again,” Erik says to Emma over a cup of espresso at a local coffee shop.

“Sugar,” Emma says sweetly, “you need to move on. It's been how long now? Two months?”

Erik watches her as she rips a packet of sugar open with her pink and white acrylic nails, daintily pouring the packet in, and stirring it with a red stirrer straw.

“A year, actually,” Erik says a little annoyed.

Emma purses her pink, glossy lips at him. “Well, it’s certainly time you moved on.” Emma flips her long, platinum blonde hair back as she brings her cup to her lips. “You should try to meet someone new,” Emma blows lightly on her coffee before taking a sip. “You're a handsome man, Erik. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Erik scoffs and drinks his espresso. The bitterness of the coffee lingers on his tongue, but Erik doesn't dare sweeten his coffee.

It's because of Charles, really. He made him coffee one morning, wanting to do something nice for Erik, because that's how Charles was. Erik was Charles’ top priority, and the same goes with Charles for Erik. They were made for each other, or so Erik thought.

Erik woke up in bed that morning with a couple pieces of toast, eggs, and a cup of coffee. Erik gladly ate the toast and eggs, but saved the coffee for last. Erik didn't know if Charles sweetened it or not, but Erik took a generous sip, soon regretting that decision as his tastebuds were overflowing with bitterness. Erik gulped the rest of the coffee down and told Charles it was the best breakfast he ever had.

The look on Charles’ face that day made Erik never want to sweeten his coffee again.

“You're thinking about him, stop it,” Emma snaps, sending Erik back into reality.

“Was not,” Erik grumbles and finishes off his espresso.

Emma gives him an icy look, making Erik's gut turn.

“So what if I was? I have every right to.”

“No you don't.”

“We were together for two years, I certainly do,” Erik crosses his arms over his chest defensively.

Emma sighs and rubs her temple as if she has a headache. “For god sakes, Erik, it's been a year.”

Erik fiddles with his empty coffee cup, starting to pick away at the styrofoam. “I'm still in love with him.”

“Clearly,” Emma takes a sip from her cup. “I'm having a house party tomorrow night. You should come, take your mind off of things.”

Erik sighs. “I don't know…”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Erik, you barely get out of the house anymore, you've dropped at least twenty pounds, and it's not an invitation, it's an obligation.”

Erik starts to crush his cup with his hand. “Fine, but I'm only staying for an hour.”

“Three.”

“Two.”

Emma smiles slyly at him. “Dress casual, but nice,” Emma gets up and drapes her white fur coat over her shoulders. Erik feels bad for whatever animal had to be killed to make that. “Party's at six,” Emma blows him a kiss before walking out of the coffee shop, her black heels clanking against the brown tile floor on her way out.

Erik gets up and throws his crumpled cup and the remnants of Emma’s cup away. Erik starts to walk out of the coffee shop, out of the corner of his eye, he sees the two seats over by the large window displaying the street view.

That was his and Charles’ spot, they would meet there every other day during their lunch breaks at work. Charles would order his Earl Grey, Erik would order his espresso, and they would hold hands and talk about their day at work so far.

Erik still walks by that window every day, hoping he'll see Charles waiting for him. Deep down Erik knows it may never come, but a part of him still has hope.

-  
Erik takes his time walking home, there's no one waiting for him there, not anymore.

He stares down at the slushy sidewalk, thankful March is just around the corner.

February was a rough month for him. Not only it would've been Valentine’s Day, but it was also his and Charles’ four year anniversary. This year however, Erik spent both of those holidays alone, in his apartment, by himself.

Erik still tries to call Charles, every anniversary, hoping one day he'll pick up. Every time Erik calls, however, the number is always not found. Maybe Charles changed his number, or maybe Charles just deleted Erik from his life, something Erik should probably do, but just can't.

-  
The day for Emma’s party rolled around, and Erik knew he was going to dread every second of it.

He went to his closet and threw on a black turtleneck with beige slacks and brown shoes. Erik walks into his bathroom, staring at his reflection as he combs his hair back.

He's pale, mainly because he hasn't really stepped outside in a few months. His pale green eyes are nearly silver now, and his dark auburn hair looks like its thinning, just slightly, but enough for Erik to notice.

His face is thinner too. His cheekbones stick out more, and his jaw is more defined than usual. Erik lifts up the hem of his turtleneck. He has definitely lost weight. His ribs stick out just a tiny bit, but Erik knows once he takes a trip to his mother's, he'll gain the weight back.

Erik has been meaning to visit, but he hasn't seen his mother since the breakup, and the last time he was with his mother, he brought Charles.

Erik smooths his shirt down and leaves the bathroom, going over to the front door to throw his gray wool coat over his shoulders, grabbing his keys, and leaving his apartment.

The drive to Emma’s wasn't long, making Erik get there rather quickly. He pulls up behind the line of cars to her grand condo, and gets out.

Erik walks up the long driveway until he gets to the big brass doors and knocks. The doors soon open to reveal Emma. She's wearing a white, per usual, long sleeve cocktail dress, her blonde hair is thrown up into a ponytail, and she's wearing very tall silver heels.

“Erik! Glad you could make it,” Erik can smell the alcohol on her breath and he's not the least bit surprised Emma would get drunk at her own party.

“Emma,” he says as Emma steps aside and lets him into her house. There's swarms of people, all holding beverages, snacking, and laughing.

Erik shrugs off his coat and hands it to Emma who walks away with it into another room.

Erik looks around at the party guests, not recognizing anyone. Erik sighs and heads into the kitchen where beverages are laid out.

All alcohol, lovely.

Erik grabs a glass and pours himself some water from the sink, and heads out to look for some food.

Erik spots the food in the living room of the condo, and starts to head in that direction but suddenly stops in his tracks.

He sees dark hair and bright blue eyes staring at him.

Charles.

 

 

 

 


	2. Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence starts in this one...

“Honestly Charles, what would people think if you wore _that_?” Christian snarls, eyeing Charles’ outfit.

Charles was wearing a brown cardigan with a baby blue button down and black slacks.

“Lose the cardigan, you're not eighty.”

“Right, sorry,” Charles gives Christian an apologetic smile and quickly takes his cardigan off and puts it back in his closet.

“We’re going to be late because of you, come on,” Christian grumbles, leaving the bedroom. Charles obediently follows, grabbing his coat off the hanger on his way out.

Christian was tense, as always, on the twenty minute drive to Emma's. Christian would constantly check his appearance through the rear view mirror, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

“You're so lucky to be dating me, Charles,” Christian smirks at his reflection before looking back at the road. “Aren't you happy to be dating me?”

Charles feels his blood run cold, but flashes Christian the brightest smile he can muster.

“The happiest I've ever been, darling,” Christian reaches for Charles’ hand then, and Charles takes it immediately and laces their fingers together.

“Happy enough that you would give your body to me?”

The hairs on the back of Charles’ neck stand up. Christian moves one of his fingers and starts to dig his nail into Charles’ palm.

“Am I not attractive enough for you?” Christian turns to look at Charles again and glares at him.

Charles bites the inside of his cheek as he feels Christian’s nail dig deeper into his palm. “I'm saving myself from marriage, love. It's not you, I promise.”

Total lie. Charles is definitely not saving himself for marriage, but the idea of sleeping with Christian disgusts him.

Christian stops digging into his palm and gives his hand a squeeze. “You don't deserve to be married to me, Charles. Maybe I'll make an exception, if you're worthy.” Christian takes his hand away to drive with them both.

Charles stares down at his palm then. There's a curved indent of where Christian's nail was, he didn't break the skin, thankfully.

Christian pulls up behind the row of cars. “Now we're late because of you,” Christian spat and got out of the car. Charles sighs and gets out too, walking over with Christian as they make their way up to the door.

“I'm sorry, love. I don't have good time management skills like you,” Charles tells him what he wants to hear, like he always does.

Christian sighs and wraps his arm tightly around Charles’ waist as they enter the house. “Just don't pull that shit here,” he says quickly in his ear. “Emma!” Christian pulls away from him to go hug his sister.

Charles wonders if Emma knows Christian’s like this. He could tell her, then again, Charles can't really confide in her, or anyone for that matter.

Emma takes Christian and Charles’ coats, not even looking at or talking to Charles when she does.

Emma never really liked Charles. When Erik first introduced them, she gave Charles a dirty look, and Charles overheard Emma tell Erik he could do better. Charles knew Erik didn't talk to Emma for a whole month because of it, and he reassured Charles constantly how happy he was to be with him.

When Christian introduced Emma to Charles, Emma acted like she never knew Charles, so Charles played along.

Charles misses Erik, he misses him every single day. When he wakes up, he wishes Erik was lying next to him, not Christian. Erik wouldn't do half the things, or anything that Christian does.

Charles regrets the day he ended things with Erik. He regrets it every second of each day. He thought their time apart would make them stronger, not Charles ending up with someone else who treats him like shit.

Christian wasn't like this, not at first. He was kind before him and Charles started dating, but once they did, it's like something in Christian snapped. Charles knew he was a rebound, because no one could ever replace Erik.

“Charles, let's get something to eat,” Christian says, taking Charles away from his thoughts. Christian wraps his arm tightly around Charles’ waist, as he usually does when they're in public, and leads him to the living room where's there's tables laid out with all sorts of snack food.

Charles walks with Christian as he fills up his plate with crackers, cheese, and vegetables. Charles is then led over to some friends of Christian’s, he doesn't know their names nor cares to, and they start talking.

Charles stares around the room, then he looks out onto the foyer, where he sees a familiar set of eyes and a tall figure, wearing his classic turtleneck.

Erik, _his_ Erik.

They lock eyes and Charles sees his face pale, as if Erik's seen a ghost. Charles watches as Erik sets the glass he was holding down on a nearby counter, and quickly runs upstairs.

“Christian darling, I have to use the bathroom,” Charles says to him, keeping an eye on Erik out of the corner of his eye.

Christian rolls his eyes and lets go of his waist. “Fine, be back in five.”

Charles presses a kiss to his cheek, soon wiping his mouth on his hand, when out of Christian’s sight, and quickly gets to the foyer and up the stairs. Charles looks around the hall, all of the doors are painted white.

Charles notices they're all dark, except for one.

The door at the end of the hall is closed, but there's a hint of light peeking under it. Charles walks over to it and knocks on the door.

“Just a second,” he hears a voice, Erik's voice say.

Charles quickly glances to see Christian nowhere in sight, and soon opens the door and quickly shuts it behind him.

“Charles,” Erik says his name as if it was a breath he's been holding in.

Charles wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and never let go, but Christian would pick up on Erik's scent if he did.

“Erik,” Charles smiles warmly at him.

The loud knocking on the door makes them both jump.

“Charles, are you almost done?” Christian says annoyed.

Charles turns back to Erik and signals for his phone. Erik looks confused but quickly hands it to Charles who starts typing fast and then hands his phone back to Erik and washes his hands.

“I'll be right out,” Charles calls back and exchanges a final glance with Erik before turning the light off and leaving the bathroom.

“You're like a child,” Christian grumbles and grabs Charles’ wrist and takes him back downstairs.

-  
Charles waits anxiously for Christian to leave for work the next morning.

Charles pretends to read a book while Christian kisses him on the cheek and leaves their apartment.

Charles waits about twenty minutes, just to be safe, and quickly changes into a gray sweater and blue jeans, slipping on a pair of sneakers and leaving the apartment.

Charles practically runs out of the apartment complex and down fifth avenue to the coffee shop, knowing Erik's there, waiting for him, in their usual spot.

Charles reaches the coffee shop in about ten minutes after leaving his apartment, and rushes inside. Charles spots Erik immediately, sitting in the seat by the window displaying the street view.

Charles walks over there, smiling brightly at Erik as he takes his coat off and drapes it over his chair before sitting down.

“I ordered you your usual,” Erik hands Charles a white cup, the string with the tea label hanging out of it. Charles takes a generous sip, he hasn't had tea in a year.

“Thank you,” Charles takes a smaller sip, wanting to savor it. “Thank you so much,” Charles swallows when he hears his voice hitch a little.

Erik surely notices and concern grows on his face. “Charles, what’s wrong?”

“So many things,” his eyes start to water and his hands shake a little.

“It's that guy last night, isn't it?” Erik asks quietly.

Charles nods and takes a sip of his tea. “I can't tell anyone, I'm not even supposed to be here,” Charles laughs, suddenly feeling a bit anxious to be out in public

“Charles-”

“Erik, I want to tell you everything, I need to tell you everything, but I can't, I don't have enough time.” Charles quickly gulps down his tea and puts his coat back on.

“I still live in our apartment,” Erik states.

Charles gives a nod of his head in reply, knowing what Erik's offering. “Just promise me that you never saw me last night, or here, okay?”

Erik nods and looks at Charles with the most hope Charles has ever seen in the past year. “Will I see you again?”

Charles quickly hugs him, wanting to hold onto him longer. “I hope so.”

Charles pulls away and grabs his empty cup, throwing it away on his way out and dashes out of the coffee shop and back to his apartment like he never left.

-  
Charles changes back into the clothes he previously wore, putting the clothes he did wear back where they were, and retreats to the couch and curls up with a book.

Charles barely focuses on the words as his mind kept trailing to Erik.

Seeing Erik again, even in the short amount of time in the bathroom and at the coffee shop, made him the happiest he's been in months.

Erik looked different. He definitely looked and felt thinner to Charles, not the strong, sturdy guy he remembers.

Maybe Erik missed Charles as much as he missed him.

Charles lets out a defeated sigh, knowing he's stuck where he is.

-  
Charles hears the door unlock and open at nine, the usual time Christian gets home for work.

“Have a good day at work, darling?” Charles asks, not taking his eyes away from the book he actually started to read. Erik still lingers in his mind, but Charles had enough focus to read.

Christian walks over to Charles and takes his book from his hands and turns him roughly to sit up and look at him.

“Now Charles, I’m going to ask you something, promise me you'll be honest?” Christian asks, Charles nods and notices how his jaw is clenching.

“I promise,” Charles swallows, trying to ignore the way his gut is turning.

Christian moves his hand to Charles’ hair. “Did you or did you not leave the apartment?”

“I didn't leave,” Charles hisses as he feels his hair being pulled tightly.

“Liar!” Christian screams in his face and slaps him hard across his cheek. “Did you happen to forget my office is on fifth avenue?” He snarls and punches Charles in the eye, before dragging him off the couch and onto the floor.

“He's just an old friend,” Charles pleads as Christian sits on top of him and punches him again. Christian moves his hands around Charles’ neck and starts squeezing him tightly, cutting off his airway. “Christian,” Charles croaks out, feeling tears run down his face.

Christian let's go and gets off of Charles only to start kicking him in the side. Charles cries out, pain shooting up his whole right side.

“Shut up!” Christian yells and stomps down hard on Charles’ face, knocking him out.

-  
Charles slowly opens his eyes, looking up at a dark ceiling. Charles quickly sits up, instantly regretting it as a sharp pain shoots through his side.

Charles looks around to see he's still in the living room. It's completely dark, the only sound heard is Christian snoring in the other room.

Charles slowly gets up, wincing as every part of him seems to ache. Charles quietly walks to the door, knowing now’s his chance.

Charles focuses on the sound of Christian’s snoring as he slowly unlocks the door. The click of the lock rings out and Charles sucks in a breath.

He slowly opens the door.

He turns his head back at the apartment, the sound of snoring still filling the room.

Charles quietly steps out, thankful he's wearing socks, but wishes he'd have time to grab shoes, but he can't risk it, not when he's this close.

Charles gets in the hallway of the apartment and quietly closes the door behind him.

Charles looks at the row of elevators, but quickly dashes for the stairs, running down multiple flights, his body begging him to stop, but Charles doesn't stop running, not until he's safe.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better, I promise! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, more chapters are coming!!


	3. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talking of abusive relationship 
> 
> Also, thank you all for your feedback!!

The pounding on Erik's door, stirs him out of sleep. Erik rolls over glances at the digital clock, seeing it reads just a little after two in the morning.

Erik gets out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he makes his way to the front door, the sound of the pounding getting louder and louder.

Erik opens the door, his heart stopping.

Charles is standing in front of him. Erik looks at his blue eyes, they're shining with tears and he has a black eye. The grip Erik has on his door tightens.

Erik's eyes move down to his lips, his bottom one is clearly busted. Then he makes his way down to his neck, seeing there are bruises around his throat. Erik's eyes move down to his clothes, seeing he's in a thin green shirt and gray pajama pants, and he's only wearing socks, which are soaking wet and bloody.

Erik makes a mental note to get revenge on whoever did this to Charles, but brushes his revenge plans aside and wraps his arms around him. Erik feels how he's ice cold and shaking.

“You're safe,” Erik whispers as Charles starts to cry on his shoulder. Erik's heart breaks knowing someone did this to him. How can someone hurt Charles, _his_ Charles like this? “You're safe,” Erik presses a kiss to his head.

Erik walks Charles into his apartment and sits him on the couch. “I'll be right back, okay?” Charles nods and Erik presses a kiss to his forehead before going in the other room to grab his phone. Erik turns the lights in the living room on, that way they don't have to sit in the dark, and he goes back to Charles.

“Charles, I'm going to take some pictures real quick, is that okay?” Charles once again, nods in reply. Erik goes and takes a picture of his face, then takes separate ones of his black eye, his busted lip, and the bruises around his neck.

“There's more,” Charles croaks and lifts his shirt off.

There's a big, blue and black bruise on Charles’ side, stretching from his hipbone to his chestplate.

Erik quickly takes a picture and searches any more signs of scratches on Charles’ body before setting his phone down.

Erik walks over to the kitchen and grabs a couple bags of frozen vegetables before going back over to Charles. Charles slowly lays down on the couch as Erik places one bag over his eye, then the other on his side. Erik leaves the room again but comes back with a wet washcloth and dabs at Charles’ lip, trying to be gentle.

“Erik,” Charles says weakly.

Erik shushes him. “We can talk in the morning.”

“It is morning,” the corner of his mouth turns up a little as an attempt to smile.

Erik lets out a small laugh, god has he missed Charles.

“You know what I mean, liebe,” Erik runs a hand through his hair. “Hold on,” Erik excuses himself again and goes into his bedroom, grabbing pillows and blankets, and fresh clothes for Charles.

Erik starts with taking off Charles’ socks, taking them off slowly, not wanting to hurt Charles.

When Erik gets them off, the base and heels of Charles’ feet are badly scraped and bleeding, but not badly. Erik quickly goes and grabs some neosporin and bandaids.

“I ran here,” Charles says while Erik mends to his feet. “I got out of there as fast as I could and I just started running.”

Erik shushes him again as he finishes putting the bandaids on Charles’ feet and puts a fresh pair of socks over them. Erik then moves to take the ice packs off of Charles and gently puts a sweatshirt over him, then lays the ice packs back over him. Erik moves a pillow under his head and throws a blanket over him.

“Warm enough?” Charles nods and Erik gives him a small smile, pressing another kiss to his forehead. “Get some sleep, okay? I'll be right here.” Erik takes the other pillow and blanket and lays down on the floor next to Charles, turning the lamp off.

“Erik?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you,” Charles takes his hand to find Erik's in the dark.

Erik smiles as their fingers interlock and Erik presses a kiss to his hand. Erik drifts off to sleep then, a smile still resting on his face as he does.

-  
When Erik wakes up the next morning, he's still holding Charles’ hand. Erik sits up to see Charles still sound asleep. Erik lightly presses a kiss to his hand before letting it go and walking over into the kitchen.

Erik opens his fridge and takes out some bread and a couple eggs, sticking the bread in the toaster and digging out a pan.

Erik gets breakfast made just in time when Charles wakes up.

Erik helps him off of the couch and over to the kitchen, quickly getting him more ice packs and putting his old ones back in the freezer. Erik sits him down at the table and hands him a plate of food. Erik takes his own plate and sits across from Charles, they both eat in silence.

“So, I guess you're wondering what happened,” Charles says afterwards, breaking the silence.

“You can only tell me what you feel comfortable with,” Erik gives him a small smile. “Here,” Erik gets up and helps Charles get up and makes their way over to the couch.

When they get situated, Charles continues. “You need to know everything,” Erik nods and understanding and waits for him to continue.

Charles takes a deep breath. “So I met him in a bar not even a week after our breakup. I was a bit drunk, looking for a rebound, and I found one in Christian.” Charles makes a face of disgust. “He was charming, and decently attractive, I'll give him that, but he has a huge ego. Definition of narcissistic.”

“Anyway,” Charles continues, “we started dating and things were fine for the first few weeks, but then apparently, me and my ass got fat. So that's when he started monitoring my eating, but I thought he was just trying to make me healthy, so I didn't think much of it at first.”

“Then he told me that I couldn't eat or drink certain things anymore. Yesterday, I had tea for the first time in months,” tears start to sting Charles’ eyes again. “Then it moved on from just food. He started making comments about what I wore, he said how I dressed embarrassed him, how I embarrass him.” Tears start to roll down Charles’ face and Erik wraps his arm around him. “The worst part was Raven.

“Did she meet him?” Erik asks, Charles shakes his head.

“She didn't even know I was dating someone new, so he made me call her,” Charles takes in a shaky breath. “It was a few months ago, I told him I didn't have many friends and how Raven was my best friend and my sister.” Erik nods in understanding, knowing how close they are. “So he made me call her and he told me to say these awful things to her and to never call me again.” More tears fall down his face. “She never did, but she couldn't have anyway. Christian cancelled my plan and froze all my bank accounts.”

“I'm sorry,” Erik feels guilty, knowing he should've looked for Charles when he didn't answer. “I tried calling you a few times, but I thought you simply just changed numbers or blocked me.” Erik takes Charles’ hand. “Charles, if I would've known-”

“It's okay, you couldn't have known,” Charles gives him a small smile. “I didn't have control over my life anymore, I didn't have contact with the outside world. I only went places I was told to go, other than that, I stayed in the apartment.”

“He doesn't know you'd come here, would he?” Erik asks, eyeing the door suspiciously, before looking back at Charles, his face going pale.

“Erik, Christian's Emma’s brother.”

Erik feels his blood run cold. He saw Emma this whole time, and she didn't say a single word. Erik confided in her about Charles, when the whole time, she knew where he was. She knew who he was dating.

“We need to go,” Erik says quickly, jumping off of the couch. “Emma knows where I live, so I'm sure she'll tell Christian and they'll come looking for you.”

“Where will we go?” Charles starts to get up too, but Erik sits him back down.

“My mother's. Emma won't know to look there, I never told her much about her. I'm going to go pack real quick, okay?” Charles nods and Erik goes into the bedroom, throwing in various amounts of clothing into a large black duffle bag, before returning to the living room and gently sliding a pair of shoes on Charles.

“Erik, Emma will track your car, call Logan. He'll take us there,” Charles suggest.

Erik nods and grabs his phone, dialing Logan's number.

Logan picks up after the second ring.

“Never thought I'd hear from you again,” Logan says gruffly on the other end.

“Logan, I need you to meet me at the back entrance of my apartment complex, I'll explain later, but hurry.” Erik hangs up and helps Charles stand up and leans him on his shoulder to help him walk.

They walk over to the front door, Erik opens it and peaks his head out, just making sure the coast is clear before taking Charles and walking down to the elevators.

Erik presses the down button and thankfully it opens quickly. They step inside and Erik presses the button to close the door immediately, then presses the button that leads them to the garage.

“I'll call my mother on the way there as well as Raven,” Erik says, pressing a kiss to Charles’ head. “It's going to be okay.”

The elevator dings and opens to reveal the concrete garage. Headlights suddenly appear and a brown pickup truck pulls up in front of them. The front door opens and a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a white shirt, brown leather jacket, and a pair of blue jeans comes into view.

“Thank you, Logan,” Charles says, giving him a small smile.

Logan only nods, walking over and helping Charles get into the truck, while Erik throws his bag in the backseat and gets in once Charles is settled.

“Where are we headed?” Logan asks as he starts to exit the garage.

“My mother's, she lives in Brooklyn. I'll show you the way,” Erik says, pulling Charles’ hood over his head. “Just in case.”

“So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?” Logan glances at them before looking back at the road.

Charles starts telling Logan exactly what he told Erik. Erik notices how Logan's knuckles have gone white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

Erik takes the opportunity to call his mom while they talk.

“Mama, I'm coming over,” Erik says into the phone as soon as Edie picks up.

“Oh Erik, that's lovely! I haven't seen you in so long. When are you coming?”

“I'm on my way now, I'm bringing guests,” Erik receives a glare from Logan and Erik cover up the speaker part of the phone. “What?”

“I'm just dropping you off, remember?”

“Stay for Charles, not for me,” Erik quickly puts the phone back to his ear. “Mama, I'll see you in a few. I love you too.” Erik hangs up then and looks at Charles. “Do you want to call Raven or should I?”

“Talk to her first, then I'll talk to her,” Erik nods and dials Raven’s number.

“Hello?” Raven says on the other end.

“Raven, it's Erik.”

“You have one minute before I hang up” she says coolly.

“I know what happened, but there's so much more that you don't know,” Erik glances at Charles, who's staring down at his hands.

“What do you mean?” Raven asks, tone softening. “Erik, what's going on?”

“It's Charles,” Charles looks up at Erik now and Erik puts Raven on speaker.

“Is he in trouble?” Raven’s voice rings out through the car.

“Yes,” Charles replies. “It's so good to hear your voice, Raven. I've missed you so much,” tears run down Charles’ face.

“Meet me at my mother's, I'll send you the address, we’ll explain then,” Erik says now.

“Okay, I'm on my way,” Raven hangs up and Erik sends her the address.

-  
A half an hour later, Logan pulls up into Edie’s beige, ranch-style house. Logan parks in the driveway and carries Charles out of the car and goes to knock on the door.

Erik goes to the back to grab the bag and meets them on the front porch and the door opens.

Edie immediately pulls Erik into a hug and then takes his face in her hands. “Mama, we need to get inside, now.” Edie knits her eyebrows together but complies, letting the three of them into her house.

Logan sets Charles down on the couch and Charles takes his hood off, revealing his beaten face.

Edie’s face turns pale as she goes over to Charles and pulls him into a hug. “Oh, Charles,” Charles starts crying into her shoulder. Edie looks over at Erik. “There's a nice, young doctor across the street.”

Erik nods and exits the house, going over to the small, white, ranch-style house across the street. Erik notices the police car in the driveway, but walks up the lawn and to the front porch, and knocks on the door.

The door opens to reveal a blonde guy, he looks around Erik's age, a couple years younger even. He has pale blue eyes, arms crossed over his chest, and a gold wedding band on his finger.

“Can I help you?” He says, eyeing Erik a little suspiciously.

“Are you the doctor?”

The guy lifts the hem of his navy blue shirt up, revealing the gold police badge resting on his belt buckle.

“He's working the night shift, he's sleeping right now,” the blonde starts to close the door, but Erik puts his foot in the doorway to prevent it from closing. “Listen-”

“Wait,” Erik pulls out his phone and shows him the picture of Charles’ black eye.

The door opens again, the expression of the cop softens. “May I?” Erik nods and hands him his phone and he starts scrolling through the pictures. “I'll be right back,” he says and walks off into his house, leaving Erik standing in the doorway.

The blonde returns about five minutes later and hands Erik back his phone. “He'll be over in five. For now, I'd like to interview this person,” Erik nods and leads the way over to Edie’s house.

Erik opens the door to see Edie still consoling Charles.

“What's his name?” The cop asks Erik.

“Charles, Charles Xavier,” Erik replies, his eyes not leaving Charles. “Excuse me,” Erik walks over to Logan and takes his car keys. “I'll be back.”

Erik walks out of the house then and hops in Logan’s truck. He pulls out his phone and dials Emma’s number.

“Emma, you're right. I need to move on. Set me up with someone?”

“Finally!” Emma squeals on the other end. “I know just the guy.”

“Great, meet me at the coffee shop in about an hour.”

-  
Erik got back to his apartment and throws on his best outfit. He wears a baby blue button down and black slacks. Erik combs his hair back and gives himself a lookover in the mirror before heading down to the coffee shop.

Erik pulls Logan’s truck up front, not even caring if it's a real parking spot. He walks into the hotel, seeing Emma laughing away with a blonde, back turned to Erik.

“Erik!” Emma says when he approaches, smiling widely at him. “This is my brother, Christian.”

Christian turns and flashes Erik a smile.

Erik gives him a quick smile, soon turning it into a scowl. Erik grabs him by his shirt and slams him up against the wall.

“Listen here you piece of shit,” Erik growls. “If you ever touch him again, I will fucking kill you.”

“Don't know what you're talking about,” Christian spat.

Erik lifts an eyebrow. “Let me remind you,” Erik punches him in the face. “That is for calling him fat,” Erik knees him in the gut. “That is for making him feel like he's worthless.”

“Erik, stop! Get off of him!” Emma shrieks, trying to take Erik off of him.

Erik gets off of him, but punches him in the face a couple times then gives him a hard blow in his stomach. “And that is for what you did to Charles.” Erik watches him as he falls to the ground, blood trickling down his face. Erik gives him a kick in the side for good measure.

Erik turns his attention to Emma and glares at her.

“This is your fault as much as it is his,” Erik spat. “Talk to me again and I will file a restraining order against you,” he turns to look at Christian, “especially you.” Erik glares at them both again before walking out of the coffee shop, and driving back to Charles.

Erik glances at his knuckles, which are starting to become red.

Worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved writing Erik beating up Christian!! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!! More chapters coming!


	4. Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

“Mr. Xavier?” Charles pulls away to look at the blonde approaching him. 

“Yes?” Charles replies weakly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

Edie gets off of the couch and goes over to the kitchen. The man takes her place on the couch. 

He looks at Charles with a soft expression. “I'm Officer Summers, mind if I ask you a few questions?” Charles nods and waits for him to continue. The officer takes out his phone and starts to record the conversation. “How did you get your injuries?”

“My boyfriend beat me,” Charles says quietly. 

“Who's your boyfriend?”

“Christian Frost,” Charles replies. 

The officer nods and stops the recording. 

“If I were you, I'd file charges. For assault, he could get up to twenty years for what he did to you,” Charles nods then jumps a little when he hears the knock on the door. “That would be Hank.”

Logan opens the door and lets him in. A man with floppy brown hair, glasses, and blue eyes walks in, carrying a large medical kit. He approaches Charles and gives him a small smile, sticking out his hand, a gold wedding band resting on his finger. 

“Hank McCoy,” he says and Charles takes his hand. 

“Charles Xavier.”

“Charles, I'm going to assess your injuries if that's alright,” Charles nods. “Would you mind if I looked at your side first?” Charles shakes his head and slowly starts to take off his sweatshirt. 

The officer gets up from the couch and lets Hank sit down. “My friends a lawyer,” he says to Charles. “She specializes in these cases, would you like for me to give you her number?”

“Yes, thank you,” Charles hisses as Hank touches his side, close to the bruise. 

“Sorry,” Hank says, turning to dig in his medical kit. “Alex, would you mind grabbing some pain relievers? There seems to not be any in here,” he says to the cop. 

Alex nods and excuses himself, leaving the house. 

Hank turns back to Charles. “Does it hurt when you breath?” Charles shakes his head. “Do you take shallow breaths?” Charles shakes his head again. “Well, your rib isn't injured, but I would take some medication to alleviate any pain. That bruise may be there for a few weeks.” Hank studies his face. “Your lip should be healed in a couple of days, and your eye may take up to a couple weeks.”

“What about these,” Charles gestures to the bruises on his neck. 

“End of the week,” Hank examines his neck a little more. “Treat your voice like a sore throat.” Charles nods.

Alex comes back in the house and hands Hank a couple things and slides Charles a brown business card. “Tell her you're a friend of mine.”

“Thank you,” Charles jumps again when he hears the persistent pounding on the door. 

Logan goes to answer it, and a girl with curly blonde hair comes into the house. Her green eyes go wide when she looks at Charles. 

“Charles!” Raven runs to his side, almost knocking Hank out of the way. “What happened? Who did this to you?”

Everyone excuses themselves into the other room, Hank leaves the pills for Charles to take and goes back home with Alex. 

Tears start to spill down Charles’ face. “About a week after I ended things with Erik, worst decision of my life, I went to a bar and got really, really drunk.”

“Why?” Raven asks quietly. “Why leave him if you were happy?”

“Emma.” 

Confusion crosses over Raven’s face. “Emma?”

“She was so persistent on Erik dumping me, I never knew why,” Charles shakes his head. “I had this idea that maybe Erik would listen to her, so I ended things before he could.”

“Have you told this to Erik?” Charles shakes his head. 

“Emma is his friend, I couldn't have told him. I'd look insane.”

“No, you wouldn't and you know Erik would never think that,” Raven takes Charles’ hand and gives it a squeeze. “Emma did the same thing with me and Az, but he doesn't talk to her anymore because of it.”

Charles only nods. “So that night at the bar, I met someone. I wasn't looking for a hookup, so I didn't and thank god for that. That guy was Christian, Emma’s brother, the one who did this to me.”

Tears start to spill down Raven’s face. “I'm so sorry, Charles. I'm so sorry.”

“He took control of everything. He froze all of my accounts, cancelled all my credit cards, so I was stuck depending on him,” Charles continues. “I was forced to move in with him, forced to do everything he said. Wear what I was told to wear, eat what I was told to eat, only talk to who he wanted me to talk to.” Charles gives Raven’s hand a squeeze. “What he made me say to you, I didn't mean any of it, I swear. I would never say any of those things to you, ever.” 

“I'm sorry. I should've known something was wrong. I should've done something. Charles, I’m so sorry.” Raven wraps her arms around Charles, being mindful of his bruises. 

Charles hugs her back, finally starting to feel safe. 

-  
Charles took the pain meds Hank gave him. He didn't realize he fell asleep until he opened his eyes and noticed Erik sitting by him. 

Erik runs a hand through Charles’ hair. “How are you feeling?” 

“Not bad, considering,” Charles replies, reaching for Erik's hand but stops, seeing his knuckles are red and starting to form bruises. “Erik, what did you do?”

Erik follows Charles’ gaze, then looks up at Charles. “Just gave him what he deserved. He won't come anywhere near you ever again, I'll make sure of it.” Erik gives him a small smile. 

“Erik, you didn't have to do that,” tears start to sting Charles’ eyes.

Erik beat up Christian, he beat Christian up for him. 

“Yes, I did,” Erik says firmly but sincerely. “He deserved so much more than what I did to him for what he did to you.” 

“Erik, I have to tell you something,” Charles takes his hand and lightly rubs his knuckles. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Edie calls out from the kitchen. 

“Later?” 

Charles nods and slowly sits up. Erik helps him put his sweatshirt back on then helps him over into the dining room and sits him down. 

Erik sits down next to him, then Raven on Charles’ other side, followed by Logan then Edie. 

Edie raises her water glass. “To Charles, for being okay. L’Chaim!” 

Everyone else lifts their glasses as well. “L’Chaim!”

Everyone starts to fill their plates with Edie’s potato kugel, fresh cut turkey, and a side salad. 

“So Raven, how are you and Azazel doing?” Charles asks her as he starts eating. 

Raven holds up her hand, showing Charles the thin silver band with the cushion-cut diamond. 

Charles smiles brightly at her, not even caring his lip is starting to hurt. “Raven, that's wonderful! Congratulations!” 

“Thank you,” Raven says, smiling as well.

-  
“I take it you're all staying the night?” Edie asks them all once dinner has ended and everyone is stuffed beyond means. 

“Yes,” Erik says and everyone nods in agreement. “I'll take my old room.”

“Charles and I will room together,” Raven says. 

Charles feels a little disappointed, knowing he won't be able to tell Erik what he wanted to tell him. 

“James,” Edie says to Logan. “You can take the guest room down the hall, to the right.” Logan nods and makes his way over there. 

“I'll show you two to your room,” Erik says to Charles and Raven, starting to lead them into the hall and the room across from Erik's old one. 

Raven walks in the bedroom, but Charles lingers. 

“I’ll be right across from you, okay?” Charles nods and Erik starts to turn, but Charles grabs his wrist, making him look back at him. 

“Erik, we still never got to talk.”

Erik gives him a small smile and presses a kiss on his forehead. “We will, I promise. Goodnight, Charles,” Erik retreats to his room. 

Charles sighs and goes into the bedroom he's sharing with Raven. Charles moves over to the bed, falling asleep once his head hits the pillow. 

-  
Charles wakes up the next morning to the sound of running water. 

“Charles,” Charles looks to see Raven standing over him. “I started you a bath.”

Charles gives her a smile, sleep still lingering over him. Charles slowly gets up and Raven walks him over into the bathroom. 

Raven gets Charles to sit on the side of the tub.

“I can take it from here,” Raven nods and leaves the bathroom, letting Charles be. 

Charles removes his sweatshirt, then his pants. He gently lowers himself into the tub.

Charles leans his head back and closes his eyes, feeling himself starting to relax. 

Charles feels hands around his neck and quickly opens his eyes, seeing Christian in front of him. 

“Thought you could escape from me, Charles?” He growls and tightens his grip on Charles’ neck, cutting off Charles’ airway. 

Charles opens his eyes and gasps for air. Charles tries to catch his breath as he looks around the beige colored bathroom. He's alone in the tub, he's safe. 

“Raven?” Charles calls out. 

The door to the bathroom opens and Raven peaks her head in. “You done?” Charles nods and Raven drains the tub, handing Charles a towel.

Charles wraps it around his waist as Raven helps him out of the tub and sits him on the edge again. Raven hands Charles a fresh pair of clothes, leaving him be to change. 

Raven comes back when Charles is decent, and leads him out of the bathroom. 

“Raven dear, can I borrow your phone?” Raven nods and sits Charles down on the bed, going over to her bag to dig out her phone, before handing it to Charles. 

Charles scoots his way over to the nightstand to grab the business card Alex gave him, and dials the number. 

“Moira MacTaggert speaking,” the voice on the other end says.

“Hi,” Charles clears his throat. “I'm Charles Xavier, I'm a friend of Alex’s.”

There's a couple minutes of silence before Moira starts speaking again. 

“What can I do for you?”

“I'd like to file assault charges against my boy-ex-boyfriend.”

“Stop by my office around noon,” Moira says before hanging up. 

Charles hands Raven back her phone. 

“Well?” Raven asks. 

“I have to stop by her office around noon.”

“Let's go then,” Charles turns to see Erik standing in the doorway. 

Before Charles could protest, he was being escorted into Logan’s truck by Erik, and they were heading towards the city, where Moira's office was. 

“What did you want to tell me?” Erik asks as they leave Edie’s subdivision.

Charles takes a deep breath. 

“I imagined Christian strangling me.”

Erik turns away from the road to look at Charles. “I'm so sorry,” Erik looks back at the road but takes Charles’ hand in his. “I won't let him touch you ever again.”

Charles stares down at their hands, fingers laced together. Charles misses the feel of Erik's hands, calloused yet gentle, always gentle with Charles. 

“I know, but that's not what I wanted to tell you.” Charles looks up at Erik. “I think you deserve to know why I ended things.”

Erik is quiet for a moment, his attention on the road, but finally gives Charles a nod. 

“You know how Emma was always so keen on you breaking up with me?” 

Erik rolls his eyes. “How could I forget? Like it's her business anyway?” Erik shakes his head. “Sorry, go on.”

“Well for some reason, I thought you'd listen to her and break up with me,” Charles sees how Erik's face has gone pale. 

“So you broke up with me before I could do it to you,” Erik responds, eyes remaining fixed on the road. 

“Yes,” Charles shakes his head at himself. “I should've just talked to you about it, but I didn't because I'm a coward. I was so afraid-”

“Don't,” Erik snaps, turning to look at Charles. “Don't you ever call yourself a coward. Charles Francis Xavier, you are the strongest person I know. Don't you ever use that word to describe yourself because it's a damn lie,” Erik turns to look at the road again. “Never let anyone ever make you believe you're a coward, because you're not, far from.”

Charles gives him a small smile. “Thank you.”

Erik looks at him again, his face so genuine looking. “Charles, you don't have to thank me. It's the truth.” Erik looks back at the road. “Never be in fear of telling me something, okay?” Erik looks back at him and Charles nods. 

“I won't look insane?” Charles asks quietly. 

Erik shakes his head. “No, never,” he turns back at the road. “If you're insane, then I'm batshit crazy,” Erik laughs lightly.

Charles laughs a little too, but then hisses as his side starts to ache. 

“Hey,” Erik glances at him. “Take it easy. Did the doctor give you anything?”

“Yeah, Hank gave me some pain meds, but I'll take it on the way back. They make me sleepy, I want to be awake for this,” Charles looks out the window to see them pull up in front of a large, brown building. 

Erik parks the car and looks over at Charles. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just liked the idea of Edie calling Logan James XD


	5. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik cheers Charles up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik is a sweetheart in this <<33

Erik opens the car door and goes around to the other side to help Charles get out.

Erik's mind goes to what Charles told him not even seconds ago.

_I'll look insane._

Erik laughs at that, he was the one imagining Charles in his home for months, if anyone's insane, it's him.

Erik walks Charles inside the large building. The lobby of the place is all white with gold accents.

They walk over to the receptionist’s desk, where a girl with long black hair is sitting, typing away.

“Excuse me,” Erik says, getting her attention.

The girl looks up then looks back down and continues typing away. “Can I help you?”

“We’re here to see Moira MacTaggert,” Charles replies.

The receptionist sighs and looks up at them again. “Miss. MacTaggert is a very busy woman, if you'd like to see her, you need to make an appointment.”

“We have one,” Charles says firmly. “I spoke to her myself not even an hour ago. Now if you'd kindly tell us where her office is, that would be greatly appreciated.”

Erik turns away to hide his smile. Erik always loved when Charles would still be polite even with a firm tone.

“Sixth floor, large office at the end of the hall, you won't miss it,” the receptionist goes back to typing.

“Where are your elevators?” The receptionist points to the row of gold elevators lining the walls a few feet away. “Thank you, have a nice day,” Charles says.

Erik and Charles walk over to the elevators, getting inside when it opens. Erik presses the button with the six on it, then lets out a small laugh.

“What?” Charles turns to look at him.

Erik shakes his head, a smile forming on his face. “You always cease to amaze me.”

Charles still looks confused, but quickly brushes it aside when the elevator dings and opens to their floor.

They walk down the long hallway and stop at the large mahogany door. Erik knocks and they hear a muffled come in. Erik opens the door, stepping aside to let Charles in first, then walks in, closing the door behind him.

“Miss. MacTaggert?” Charles says and the brunette lady looks up and smiles warmly at Charles and Erik.

“Mr. Xavier, it's nice to finally meet you,” Moira says, sticking her hand out to Charles who shakes it. Moira then turns to Erik. “Moira MacTaggert.”

“Erik Lehnsherr,” Erik replies, taking her hand.

Moira looks at Erik's knuckles. “What happened to your hand?”

Erik drops his hand and looks at it. “That's why we’re here.”

Moira nods and retreats to her desk, taking out a couple files and a pen, writing something down.

“Please, sit,” Erik helps Charles sit down first then takes the seat next to him. “What's the name of your ex?”

“Christian, Christian Frost,” Charles replies.

Erik starts to have a bad taste in his mouth from hearing his name.

“How long were you and Mr. Frost together?” Moira asks, pen ready to write.

“A year.”

“Was he always abusive?”

“Verbally, yes, but just recently physical,” Charles shifts a little uncomfortably in his seat.

“We have photos,” Erik chimes in, pulling out his phone.

“Send them to me,” Moira replies and gives Erik her email. “We’ll use them as evidence to prosecute against him.”

“So we're taking this to court?” Charles asks, starting to look a little uneasy.

Moira nods. “He’ll get some serious jail time for what he did.” Moira looks over at Erik. “Let's hope he doesn't file charges against you, Mr. Lehnsherr.”

Erik only shrugs. “He had it coming to him.”

“Yes, well in your case, you can't rule in self defense,” Moira writes a couple more things down. “I'll call you when a hearing has been set. It was lovely to meet you both.”

Erik gives her a small smile. “Likewise, have a good day.” Erik turns his attention to Charles, who seems in a daze, and walks him out of her office and back over to the elevator.

“Erik, I can't see him again,” Charles stammers, looking down at his shoes as they walk.

Erik stops walking and takes Charles’ face in his hands. “He will go nowhere near you, Charles. If even looks at you, I'll kill him. I promise, I'll never let him touch you ever again.”

Charles only nods and they start walking into the elevator.

They were both quiet on the way down and on the walk to the car. Erik watches as Charles stares lazily out the window.

Erik drives further into the city, pulling up to a small store front. Erik parks the car and gets out, then helps Charles out of the car.

“Erik, it's like thirty degrees outside, why are we getting ice cream?” Charles asks, looking at Erik weirdly.

“Because,” Erik replies and opens the door to the shop and leads Charles inside. Erik leads Charles to a table and sits him down, before going over to the counter.

“Hi, may I have one banana split?” Erik asks the clerk and hands him a five.

Erik looks over at Charles who's staring around the shop, as if he's seeing it for the first time. Erik feels a pang in his chest, Charles hasn't been here in months.

Erik gives a small smile to the clerk and thanks him when he hands him a large glass bowl with two spoons. Erik walks back over to Charles and sets it down in front of him, handing him a spoon.

Charles looks at the ice cream, then looks back up at Erik, tears starting to form in his eyes. “Thank you,” he gives Erik a smile as a tear rolls down his face.

Charles takes his spoon and takes a bite of ice cream. Charles makes a humming sound of contentment, before taking more bites.

Erik smiles at him. “Is it still your favorite?” Erik takes a bite himself, a shiver running up his spine as he eats the ice cream.

Erik shrugs it off as he sees how happy Charles looks. He's starting to see Charles how he remembers him, happy.

“Always my favorite,” Charles takes a bite of the banana. “Thank you so much, Erik.”

“Of course, Charles,” Erik smiles a little wider at him.

They finish eating the ice cream, completely cleaning the bowl, both realizing how hungry they were. They then retreat to the car and Erik drives again further into the city. He pulls up in front of the coffee shop.

“I'll be right back,” Erik tells Charles who nods. Erik hands him his phone, before leaving the car and locking it.

Erik walks into the coffee shop, glad to see it mainly empty. Erik walks up to the register.

“Sir, you're not allowed here anymore, after the other day,” a teenaged boy stammers.

Erik nods. “Well, can I get some Earl Grey and an espresso to go then?”

“Sir, I told you-”

“And I heard you, but that man that I beat up the other day did the much worse to someone I care about,” Erik digs out his wallet and takes out his ten. “Last time I'll ever come in your shop, but can I please get some tea and coffee?”

The teen nods and goes off to get the drinks. Erik looks out the window to see Charles sitting in the truck. Erik smiles at him, seeing it's okay.

The teen comes back with the drinks and Erik leaves the ten on the counter. “Keep the change,” he says, taking the cups and leaving.

Erik walks over to the truck and sets the cups on the roof while he unlocks the car and opens the door. Erik hands a cup to Charles before grabbing his own and getting in.

“Erik, you don't have to do all this, really. You've already done much more than I could’ve ever ask for,” Charles says.

“I wanted to,” Erik takes a sip of his coffee before placing it in the cup holder to start the car.

Charles drinks his tea and takes his pain pills before finishing off his tea. He starts to drift off and he rests his head on Erik's shoulder on the drive back.

With Charles fast asleep on his shoulder, Erik looks at him and smiles.

“I miss you,” he whispers, looking back at the road. “It's not the right time, but when it is, I'll be there. I'll be there for you, Charles.”

-  
Erik pulls up into Edie’s driveway and carries a sleeping Charles inside.

“Well?” Raven asks when she sees Erik walk in. “How did it go?”

Erik beckons for Raven to follow him, lightly setting Charles down on the bed in the room him and Raven are sharing.

Erik pulls the covers over Charles, rubbing a hand through his hair before turning to Raven. “We have to go to court, Moira will call us when the trial is set.

Raven nods in understanding. “So is that bastard going to jail?”

“Hopefully, if the jury and judge rule in our favor,” Erik looks back over at Charles, who looks peaceful.

“Erik!” Edie calls from the other room.

“Coming Mama!” Erik calls back, turning away from Charles to look at Raven. “Keep an eye on him.”

“Of course,” Erik nods and goes into the other room, seeing the cop from across the street, dressed in uniform

“What's going on?”

Alex steps forward, his expression grim. “Erik Lehnsherr, you're under arrest for the assault of Christian Frost.”

“Do you have a warrant?” Logan growls, walking in the room.

Alex hands Logan the warrant and turns his attention back to Erik. “Erik Lehnsherr, you have the right to remain silent,” Alex takes his hands and handcuffs them behind his back. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law,” Alex continues with the Miranda rights.

“Logan, take care of Charles. Tell Raven to call Moira,” Erik says to him before being escorted out of the house and into the police car.

Alex starts driving to the police station, the drive is long and quiet.

“Can I ask you something?” Erik asks.

“If you must,” Alex replies, trying to remain professional.

“If you were in my position, would you have done the same?”

“I can't answer that,” Alex replies immediately.

Erik nods, looking to stare out the window on their way to the station.

-  
Erik was escorted in a chrome interrogation room, sat down in a folded chair, and Alex sat across from him, placing a tape recorder in between them.

“The morning of February twenty-sixth, you were at your mother's house, correct?” Alex asks.

“Yes.”

“Describe that morning.”

“Charles was telling me about his relationship with Christian, how abusive it was,” Erik clenches his jaw at the memory. “Then he told me Christian's sister was Emma, who was a friend of mine and she knew where I lived. So I quickly packed at left.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I was afraid Christian would come back and try to hurt Charles,” Erik growls. “I called a friend of mine to drive us to my mother's.”

“Why your mother's? Why not take your own car?”

“Emma doesn't know my mother or where she lives but she would recognize my car not being there in my apartment,” Erik answers. “So I went to my mother's with Charles, and she told me to grab the doctor, which I did,” Erik says, expression softening.

Alex nods in understanding. “Why not just take Charles to a hospital?”

“I didn't want Christian following him!” Erik exclaims. “He beat him, he beat him so badly and I only cared about making sure Charles was safe.”

“So you got a doctor, then what?”

“I left before he came.”

Alex gives him a look, as if they have an understanding. “Where'd you go?”

“I went back into the truck and called Emma.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to see if my suspicions were correct about her and Christian. That she was trying to set us up,” Erik explains. “She's had a vendetta against Charles for years.”

Alex knits his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”

“She would always tell me I was too good for him, constantly telling me to break up with him,” Erik shakes his head. “So she confirmed them by telling me she found someone for me and I told her to meet me at a coffee shop and she did.”

“That’s where you saw Christian?” Erik nods. “What was he doing?”

“Having coffee with Emma.”

“Before I go any further, you have the opportunity to call a lawyer. Would you like to?” Erik shakes his head. “Alright. What did you do after you saw them?”

“I approached them and Emma introduced me to Christian then I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall,” Erik continues. “Then I punched him a few times then kicked him then I left.”

Alex nods and stops the recording. He gets up and helps Erik get up too, before leading him out of the room and into a large holding cell.

“You're allowed one phone call. Would you like to take it now?” Alex asks, stopping in front of the cell.

“No, that's okay,” Erik replies and feels the handcuffs breakaway from his wrists.

Erik rubs at them as he walks into the cell, the door being closed and locked behind him.

“Erik?” Alex asks quietly.

“Yes?”

“If it was Hank, I would've done the same thing,” he whispers. “Now go make friends you scum,” Alex says loudly.

Erik smirks. “Yes Officer.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! More chapters coming!!


	6. Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is Charles dreaming, just in case you're a little confused.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Charles sits upright in bed, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, his breathing is hard and fast.

“Hey,” Charles turns his head to see Erik laying next to him. “It's okay, you're okay,” Erik says, wrapping his arms around Charles and pulling him to his side, hugging him tightly. “You're safe, Charles.” Erik presses a kiss to his forehead. “Go back to sleep. It's going to be okay.”

Charles nods and lays his head on Erik's chest. He strokes his fingers through his hair, drifting him back into sleep.

“Charles!”

Charles groans, hugging a pillow closer to his chest.

“Charles, wake up!”

Charles slowly opens his eyes and sees Raven staring down at him, eyes wide. Charles looks over to his side to see he's alone in bed. It was just a dream.

“Where's Erik?” He asks sleepily.

“Arrested,” Raven replies.

Charles looks at her in shock. “What? For what?”

“Beating up Christian,” Raven turns and digs through her bag, coming back with her phone and handing it to Charles. “You need to call Moira.”

Charles nods and takes the phone, dialing Moira’s number.

“Moira, it's Charles. Erik's been arrested for what he did to Christian.”

“I know, Alex called me when he got off duty,” Moira says calmly. “He said he didn't want to speak to a lawyer or make a phone call. His bail is set at fifty thousand.”

Charles runs a hand through his hair and looks at Raven. “Is there a trial being set?”

“Yes, Friday. Gives us not even a day to gather our case,” Moira sighs.

“We only have tomorrow to prepare?”

“Unfortunately, yes. The only evidence we have is the photos and your statement, that is if you want to trial against him.”

“I do,” Charles replies confidently. “I will, if that's what it takes.” Charles hangs up then and hands Raven back her phone. “We need to go to the bank, unfreeze my accounts.”

“I'll go, I'll buy you some clothes too,” Raven says, grabbing her things and leaving the room before Charles can protest.

Charles sighs, slowly starting to sit up. He lifts his shirt, well, Erik’s shirt, and looks at his side. The bruise is still there, but it looks a little bit better considering it's slowly starting to fade.

Charles licks his lower lip, which seems to feel healed.

“Logan!” Charles calls out.

Logan appears in the doorway in seconds. “Yeah?”

“It seems Christian has weaseled his way out of any jail time since he's filing charges against Erik. So in other words, he could get off and possibly come after me,” Charles explains and looks at Logan deadpanned. “I need you to teach me to fight.”

“Are you insane?” Logan shakes his hand. “You can barely walk.”

Charles huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “You promised Erik you'd protect me, right?”

“If you're worried about Christian, I could knock him out with one punch,” Logan says proudly.

“And then it'll be you going to jail, then everyone else that tries,” Charles notes sourly. “If this doesn't work in our favor, I'll need to learn to protect myself.” Charles slowly pushes himself off the bed and stands up, he breathes away the discomfort. “I need your help, Logan. Please.”

Logan studies Charles, eyeing him up and down. Logan's quiet for a moment, then meets Charles’ eyes and nods. “We’ll start with the basics. When's the trial?”

“Friday.”

Logan stares at him with disbelief. “Okay, so that gives us a day. Fantastic,” he says sarcastically. “Walk over to me.”

Charles nods, taking a deep breath and takes one step forward, grimacing in pain.

“You good?”

“Yeah, just give me a second,” Charles takes another step forward, pretending he didn't feel anything.

_It's all in your head, Charles._

Charles takes another deep breath, focusing on his feet. He looks down at his socks, taking another step forward, the pain lessens. Charles takes another step forward, then another. He keeps walking until he meets Logan's Timberlands and looks up at him.

“Punch me,” Logan says.

Charles looks at him to see he's serious. “Alright,l he mumbles, making a fist and throwing a punch to Logan’s arm.

“Do that again but harder.”

Charles nods, putting more force in his punch and hitting Logan in the same spot again.

“That was good. Now I'm going to try to punch you, I'm not going to actually hit you, but you're going to try and deflect it, okay?” Charles nods and prepares himself for the punch.

Charles doesn't know how to deflect a punch.

“Wait-” Charles begins but then sees Logan's hand coming his way and Charles quickly grabs his wrist and pushes his hand away.

Logan looks impressed. “That was good, really good. Again.”

-  
“Lastly,” Logan and Charles have been practicing for about a couple of hours now, Charles is getting better and better. “Never lose eye contact. Always make sure you have a sense of their next move.”

“What the hell are you doing?!” Logan turns to see Raven, Charles takes the opportunity to punch him in the jaw. “Charles, what the hell?!”

Logan looks back at Charles, a pleased look on his face. “That was great, Charles. Don't pull what I just did and you should be good,” Logan clasps a hand on his back before excusing himself from the room.

“Care to tell me why you just punched Logan?” Raven looks at him, shock and confusion over her face.

“Another time,” Charles takes the Neiman’s bag from her hands and looks inside, seeing all new clothes for him. “Thank you for these, I'll pay you back.”

“Don't need to, I used your credit card,” Raven smiles and hands Charles a black wallet, filled with all his credit cards and some cash. “Your accounts are unfrozen and I transferred fifty grand out. What's it for?” Raven hands him a large white envelope.

Charles opens the envelope and flips through the cash. “It's for Erik. I'm going to change,” Charles says quickly, going into the bathroom.

Charles digs through the bag, before settling on a lilac sweater, with silver linen pants, and a silver blazer.

Charles looks at himself in the mirror, combing his hair back. His eyes go to his still very noticeable black eye. “Grandpa my ass,” he says to himself before leaving the bathroom and going back to Raven. “Let's go.”

-  
“I take it you still care about him?” Raven asks once they make their way near the city.

“Of course I do. He saved me, Raven,” Charles replies.

Raven shoots him a look. “You know what I mean, Charles.”

Charles sighs defeatedly, knowing exactly what Raven was talking about.

Charles still cares for Erik, he always did. It's safe to say Charles still loves him, but it's not the right time.

“Enough about me, tell me about your wedding.”

“Az and I settled on a fall wedding, but we don't have a date just yet,” Raven looks back over to the road, smiling to herself.

“Do you have a venue, or a dress?” Raven shakes her head.

“We just got engaged a couple weeks ago,” Raven takes Charles’ hand. “Besides, I'd rather wait for those things to do them with you.”

Charles smiles warmly at her. “I've missed you, Raven.”

“I've missed you too, Charles,” Raven looks at him again, then back at the road. “How has work been?”

“I had to quit a couple weeks after dating Christian,” Charles says quietly, his stomach turning at the memory. “I wasn't really happy though, but once this whole thing blows over, I'll look for a new job.”

Raven nods in understanding. “Azazel said Erik stopped working at the firm. He said he just completely shut down,” she says sadly.

Charles feels a wave of guilt. “I'm so stupid.”

Raven pulls up into the parking lot of the police department and parks the car before turning to Charles. “You're not stupid, Charles.”

Charles only nods, opening the door and getting out of the car.

Charles thought he was stupid for ever letting Erik go.

-  
“Erik Lehnsherr, you made bail,” Charles hears the cop say from another room.

A couple minutes later, the door to the room Raven and Charles were waiting in, a small room with a couple of folded chairs, opens and Erik walks in, looking a little surprised to see them there.

“Charles, you didn't-” Erik starts but Charles quickly cuts him off.

“I did, now grab your things, we have work to do,” Charles flashes him a smile. “Please?”

Erik smiles sweetly at him. “Anything for you, Charles.” Erik walks up to a desk, getting his things.

Raven gives Charles a look. “What?” Raven just shakes her head. “Raven, what is it?” Charles demands.

“Nothing, we should go,” Raven stands up when she sees Erik walking over to them. “Moira's expecting us.” Raven walks ahead of them both, walking out of the police station and to the car.

“Is she okay?” Erik asks Charles quietly on their way out.

“It's the stress of the wedding,” Charles replies.

Erik eyes Charles. “You seem to be doing better.”

Charles smiles brightly at him. “I am, I really am. I feel ready for anything.”

-  
“Christian’s lawyer is accusing Erik of beating up Charles as well,” Moira says when they arrive at her office.

Charles was not ready for that.

“What?! That's preposterous!” Charles exclaims. “What evidence do they have to go on?”

“Your injuries and Christian's injuries are very similar.”

“I gave him what _he_ did to Charles!” Erik says defensively. “I would never lay a hand on Charles, or anyone for that matter unless they _deserved_ it.”

“I under-”Moira begins but there's a knock heard on her door. “Come in.”

The door opens and Alex walks in, dressed casually wearing a gray sweater and blue jeans. “Hey,” he says to everyone. “Moira, what did you need?”

“Your help. I take it you know the case?” Alex nods, then turns his attention to Erik.

“Can I see your phone?” Erik looks at him weirdly but complies, handing his phone over to Alex.

Alex peels back Erik's phone case and picks at the side, taking something in his hand and handing Erik back his phone.

“This,” Alex holds up a small black bead in his hands, “is a bug I planted in your phone. It kept track of your movements and recorded every conversation you had, every swipe you took on your phone.”

“You bugged me?” Erik asks, a little offended.

Alex smiles slyly at him. “Be thankful I did because we can prove you're mainly innocent.”

“Yes we can. Thank you, Alex,” Charles smiles at him.

“Didn't you say you called Emma, Erik?” Alex asks him. Alex walks over to Moira and places the chip on the side of the computer.

The conversation Emma and Erik exchanged plays, the sound of it filling the room.

“She was going to set you up with him,” Charles says in disbelief, a bad taste forming in his mouth. “She set you up!” Charles exclaims, putting the pieces together. “Emma knew you were pissed, she set you up with Christian knowing what you'd do. That bitch!”

“Charles, calm down,” Raven says.

“I'm not going to calm down! That woman is the reason why Erik and I broke up! She's the reason why this happened to me,” Charles gestures to his face. “She's the reason why Erik is being sent to jail! How can I calm down?! She's screwing up our lives and for what?! For what!” Charles throws his hands up in the air, fuming with anger.

“Charles-” Erik starts.

“I will do everything I can to make sure Christian goes to jail and Emma gets what she deserves as well,” Charles finishes, sighing loudly. “I will describe every single detail to that jury for what Christian did to me. I am not, will not go down without a fight.”

“We’ll give them one,” Moira concludes. “For now, go home and prepare for the trial.”

Once they all leave Moira's office, Raven, Charles, and Erik start to drive back to Edie's.

Raven looks at Charles warily. “Are you good now or do you need to blow off more steam?”

“I just can't believe them. Who the hell do they think they are doing that?” Charles shakes his head.

“You can't act like that in court, Charles,” Raven states.

Charles rolls his eyes. “I know.”

“I liked it,” Erik says quietly.

Charles turns around to look at him and smiles.

“Of course you did,” Raven says under her breath.

“It's just the attitude he needs, actually,” Erik returns Charles’ smile. “He's not so soft as Christian thinks he is.”

Charles giggles, making Erik's smile widen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters are coming!! I hope you enjoy the story so far!! :)


	7. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the trial, Frost v. Lehnsherr. What will happen in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the more happier chapters. Hope you enjoy!

“That's Christian’s lawyer?” Erik whispers to Moira.

It was the day of the trial, Erik was just a little nervous, but he couldn't let it show. He needs to be strong, for Charles.

Moira nods. “That's Sebastian Shaw.”

Erik eyes the man. He's not very tall, wears a classic black tuxedo, and has light brown hair, pulled back to reveal his face, a scowl plastered on it.

Erik's seen him before, he swears it.

Then it hits him, he's seen him with Emma. He was at Emma's New Year's Eve party Erik was forced going to, and Emma did say she met someone a couple days after...

“He's dating Emma,” Erik whispers, turning his attention away from Shaw and back to Moira. “He's dating his sister.”

“That's why she can't testify against you,” Moira murmurs. “Be thankful.”

Erik gives a nod of his head, turning his attention to the bailiff who steps forward.

“All rise. Court is now in session, the Honorable Judge Munroe presiding.”

The doors behind the stand open, and a woman walks out. She looks fairly young, despite her white hair, nearly pulled back into a bun. She has tan skin, standing out more against her hair.

Once she is seated, everyone sits down.

“The docket?” Munroe asks the bailiff.

“Your Honor, today's case is Frost v. Lehnsherr,” he replies.

“Miss. MacTaggert, Mr. Shaw, are you ready to begin trial?”

“Yes, your Honor,” they both reply.

“Proceed,” Munroe says, eyes going to Shaw.

Shaw gets up, walking calmly over to the jury. “May it please the court and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my name is Sebastian Shaw, counsel for Christian Frost in this action.”

Erik feels his gut churn.

“Christian, a loving brother, son, and boyfriend was wrongly accused of assault against his boyfriend, Charles Xavier, as well as being assaulted himself by a jealous,” Erik's blood boils, “possessive,” Erik clenches his jaw, “and a monster of a man, Erik Lehnsherr. It is up to you, the jury, to put this man out of the way of harming others. Thank you,” Shaw saunters back to his seat, a pleased expression on his face.

Moira stands up, taking Shaw’s place. “Charles Xavier was not beaten by Erik Lehnsherr. He was beaten by _his_ possessive and controlling _ex-boyfriend_ , Christian Frost. Mr. Lehnsherr had no contact with Mr. Xavier for over a year, considering Mr. Xavier was not allowed a phone as one of his restrictions in his relationship, prevented Mr. Xavier from contacting anyone outside of his household. I ask you, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, to ask yourself: Who is the real monster here? Is it the man who controlled his boyfriend, beating him up when he didn't listen? Or is it the man who was making sure his friend was safe? Thank you.”

Moira returns to his seat as Shaw calls his first witness, Emma.

Erik looks at Moira, who looks more confused than Erik.

Emma gracefully walks up to the stand, sitting down and fluttering her lashes at Shaw.

“Miss. Frost, how would you describe the morning of February twenty-sixth?” Shaw replies smoothly.

“I was having coffee with my brother, and before I knew it, he was being thrown against a wall and being beaten by Erik,” Emma dabs her eyes with a tissue.

Erik would roll his eyes if he could. Emma was really putting on a show.

“Thank you, Miss. Frost. No further questions,” Shaw retreats to his seat.

Moira gets up then, carrying a small tape recorder with him. “Miss. Frost, how is it that Mr. Lehnsherr was aware of your whereabouts that day?”

Emma purses her lips slightly. “I don't know, he's a stalker.”

“Well, I have something that might refresh your memory on how he got there,” Moira presses the tape, Emma's face paling.

Moira stops the recording when it's finished. “Was that not you on the recording, Miss. Frost?”

“It was,” Emma says quietly.

“Is it safe to say that you invited Mr. Lehnsherr to coffee, knowing full aware that your brother was with you?” Emma only nods. “Why did you want Mr. Lehnsherr to meet your brother?”

Emma shifts a little in her “I wanted to set them up together. Christian is a good match for him.”

Erik swallows down a baby barf that rises in his throat.

“Were you aware of what your brother did to Mr. Xavier?

“Yes,” Emma replies.

“Yet you still wanted to set him up with your friend. No further questions. Thank you, Miss. Frost,” Moira moves back to her seat next to Erik. “We've got this,” Moira whispers to him.

Erik sure hopes she's right.

-  
When it was Charles’ turn to testify, he looked a little nervous, but he quickly exchanged a glance with Erik, who gave him a small nod.

Moira approaches him first, giving him a small smile for reassurance.

“Mr. Xavier, these are your injuries, correct?” Moira has a small board of the pictures of Charles that night he was beaten.

“Yes.”

“Would you describe how got them?” Charles nods and takes a deep breath.

“I left the apartment to meet up with Erik, to tell him about Christian since we ran into each other the night before,” Charles begins, not breaking his contact with Erik's eyes. “I told him about my relationship, parts of it, then left thinking I didn't have enough time, that I'd be caught.”

Moira nods, waiting for him to continue. “Then, I got home and acted like I never left. But when Christian came home, he asked me if I left and said no. Then he called me a liar and slapped me,” Erik can see Charles’ eyes shine, and his heart breaks for him.

“He then punched me and pulled me off of the couch and onto the floor and he sat on me, throwing more punches. Then he put his hands around my throats and started strangling me,” Charles’ voice hitches then and he wipes at his cheek. “Then he got up and kicked me a few times before stomping on my face, knocking me out.”

“When I regained consciousness,” Charles continues, his voice sounding shaky. “I slowly got up and made my way out of there, then I started running. My body was begging me to stop, but I couldn't stop.”

“Where did you run to?” Moira asks softly.

“I ran to Erik's apartment, he told me he still lived there, so I ran there.”

“Was Mr. Lehnsherr ever abusive in your relationship?”

Charles immediately shakes his head. “No, he's not like that, not like that at all.”

“Thank you, Mr. Xavier. No further questions,” Moira returns just as Shaw stands up.

“No questions, your Honor,” he says quickly before sitting down.

An officer walks up to Munroe and tells her something. “It has come to my attention that the jury has called for a recess. Court with exhume in ten minutes,” Munroe bangs her gavel dismissing everyone.

-  
“He's lost, he knows he lost,” Charles says once they're alone in the room. “He didn't have any questions for me, he lost.”

“We don't know for sure until the jury decides on the verdict,” a small smile forms on Moira’s face. “But it does seem to be going in our favor, so far.”

Erik gives a small nod, staring at the empty seat of the stand.

Erik feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Charles smiling down at him. “It's going to be okay, Erik. I promise,” Charles gives his shoulder a squeeze before retreating to his seat as everyone starts to file in again.

-  
“Has the jury come to a verdict?” Munroe asks.

A woman from the row of juries stands up. “We have your Honor. We find the defendant, Christian Frost, guilty of assault against Charles Xavier.”

Erik feels relief flood through him.

“We find the prosecutor, Erik Lehnsherr, not guilty of assault against Christian Frost.”

Erik gives a grateful look to the jury, then to Munroe.

“Mr. Frost, I sentence you to twenty years in prison for your crimes of assault. I sentence Miss. Frost as well to five years for perjury,” Munroe bangs her gavel. “Court is adjourned.”

Erik watches as Emma and Christian are lead out of the courtroom in handcuffs, escorted out by police.

-  
“I cannot thank you enough,” Erik says to Moira, giving her hand a shake.

Moira gives him a warm smile. “It's my job. Keep an eye on him,” Moira motions to Charles who's standing a few feet away, staring into space outside of the empty courtroom. “and I hope I won't have to see you again, under these circumstances of course.” Moira gives him a small wave before walking off, her heels echoing throughout the halls.

Erik takes her word for it.

He walks back over to Charles, who looks up and smiles at Erik. “Should we grab some coffee?”

Erik gives a sly smile. “I sort of got banned from our usual place, so maybe we should go somewhere else.”

Charles laughs lightly. “Should we go back to our place?”

_Our place._

Erik takes his hand then, lacing their fingers together. “Let's go home, schatz.”

-  
When they get back to Erik's apartment, Erik goes over to his kitchen and starts making coffee.

Erik starts opening and closing cabinets, trying to see if he still has any tea. Erik finds a box in the back of his spice cabinet and grabs it.

“You're in luck, Charles. There's only one bag left,” Erik tells him, grabbing a kettle and starting to fill it with water.

“Today's just our lucky day, isn't it?” Charles grins, walking over to join Erik in the kitchen.

Erik stares at him then, just a few days ago he wouldn't have imagined Charles actually being here.

Charles looks at Erik converningly. “Erik, what's wrong?”

Erik shakes his head, placing the kettle on the stove and starting to heat it up.

“Erik, what's wrong?” Charles asks again, his tone a little more pressing.

“Where should I start?” Erik mumbles, turning around to lean back against the counter. “After you left, I felt like my life was over, not to exaggerate, but I did. You were, you _are_ my life, Charles.”

Charles looks at him sadly, but lets him continue. “So I couldn't really focus on anything anymore, so I quit my job and stayed in here the whole time. Then I thought I was going crazy,” Erik laughs a little. “I was imagining you were still here. I missed you so much, Charles,” Erik feels his eyes start to water. “When you left that day, you took a part of me with you that I thought I'd never get back.”

“But when I saw you at Emma's party, I started to hope again,” Erik gives him a small smile. “What I’m trying to say is, I still love you, Charles and I don't think I can ever stop,” Erik feels a tear roll down his face.

Charles walks up to him and takes his hand in his. “I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you, Erik. I regretted breaking up with you every single day since and I'm so sorry for that,” Charles brushes his thumb over another tear that falls on Erik's face. “I will spend every single day making it up to you. I love you, Erik.”

“I love you too, Charles,” Erik leans in and kisses him softly on the lips.

Charles wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head on his chest. “I've missed you so much.”

“I've missed you more,” Erik wraps his arms around him as well, sealing in their embrace. “Are you hungry? We could order something.”

“Let's get Chinese,” Charles suggests. “I haven't had it in awhile.”

“Chinese it is,” Erik presses kisses to his head repeatedly, making Charles giggle. “God, I've missed you.”

Charles moves his hands below Erik's back, moving over his butt, before pulling his phone out of his back pocket and handing it to him. “You call them, I’m going to go change into something more comfortable,” Charles kisses him before pulling away and walking off into the bedroom.

Erik smiles to himself, he has _his_ Charles back.

-  
“Charles?” Erik asks him once they're on the couch cuddling, stuffed from lunch.

Charles was leaning up against Erik, looking down at their interlocked fingers. “Yes love?”

Erik takes Charles’ face in his hand to make him look at him. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Charles’ face lights up, a wide grin forming on his face. “Yes!”

Erik lets out a small laugh before pulling him into a kiss. “I love you,” Erik murmurs against his lips.

“And I love you,” Charles pulls away to say, beaming at him. “Let's do it soon, I don't want to wait.”

“How soon?” Erik runs a hand through his hair, starting to press kisses to his face.

“Tomorrow,” Erik pulls away to look at him again, a questioning look growing on his face. “I know it's soon, but we could just go to the courthouse and get a marriage license,” Charles says quickly, flashing him a smile.

Erik nods, nuzzling his face into Charles’ hair. “Okay,” he presses a kiss to his head. “We’ll get married tomorrow.”

“Let's just forget last year ever happened, just focus on each other,” Charles rests his head on his shoulder.

“We should get a new place too,” Erik suggests. “Move out of the city, possibly start a family.

Charles looks up at him again. “You want a baby?” Erik gives a small smile and nods, then Charles smiles himself. “Let's have one. Give me your phone, I'll call an agency.”

“Now?”

“Yes! Adoption can take years, Erik. We should apply now.”

-  
It didn't take years, it took them nearly a week before they were contacted by the agency again.

They were in the middle of unpacking in their new place, a two story house, four bedrooms, just outside of Brooklyn, close to Edie, when the agency called.

“We have a baby boy recently put up,” the agent says on the other end. “He's only three months old, his name is David. His medical records show he's perfectly healthy. I'll send you some pictures of him.”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Erik walks over to Charles, putting the agent on hold to look at the pictures of David.

“He's beautiful,” Charles says, smiling down at the picture. “Look at his eyes,” he coos.

“They look like yours,” Erik presses a kiss to his head, putting the agent back on the line and on speaker. “We’ll take him.”

“Great! I'll send you the paperwork, he'll be over by the end of the week,” the agent hangs up then.

Charles wraps his arms around Erik's neck, pulling him into a kiss. “Our baby's coming home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters are coming!! 
> 
> The happiness can't last forever...


	8. Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post!! I got stuck for awhile and also got busy with school, unfortunately.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Charles woke up to the sound of his alarm the next morning. 

It must've woken Erik too, because he tightens his arms around Charles’ waist a little, preventing him from getting up.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbles into his hair, pressing a kiss to his head sleepily.

Charles turns in his arms to face him. Erik's head is now rested on his shoulder, lazily kissing his collarbone. 

“Erik, we ne-” Erik cuts him off by kissing him more feverishly. 

Charles sighs contently, moving his hands to run his fingers through Erik's hair as he continues to kiss him. 

Erik starts to move his kisses down to Charles’ neck when Charles puts his hand on his shoulder and pushes him away. 

“I've forgotten how clingy you can be,” Charles teases, kissing him once more before making his way out of bed. “We need to get dressed, we have some shopping to do before David comes.” 

Erik only sighs, knowing Charles has a point and starts to get dressed. 

Charles himself changes into a gray wool sweater and some blue jeans, walking out of the bedroom and over into their still slightly unpacked kitchen. 

It was black with dark wooden cabinets, and a chrome fridge. Most of the cabinets and drawers were stocked, only the coffee machine was hooked up. Everything else was still in boxes, sitting on the kitchen island. 

Charles opens a couple cabinets before he found the one where the cups were, and reached for two mugs, when he felt Erik wrap his arms around his waist and press a kiss to his cheek.

“Morning Charles,” Erik coos, resting his head on his shoulder again. 

Charles grabs a couple mugs and places them on the counter before closing the cabinet and turning around in Erik's arms to face him. 

“Good morning, Erik,” Charles wraps his arms around his waist, sealing in their embrace. “Do you want some coffee before we leave?”

Erik shakes his head, leaning in and kissing him again. “We should get going,” he steals a kiss before pulling away, taking Charles’ hand as they walk to the car. 

They drive to town, Charles stares out the window as they pass by building after building. They drive past a small gray building, a help wanted sign in the window. 

“Erik, pull over,” Charles says, not taking his eyes off of the place. 

Erik didn't ask any questions as he pulled up into the parking lot. “Why are we stopping here?”

“There's a help wanted sign,” Charles explains, pointing to the white paper in the window. “We should probably start looking for work soon.”

Erik nods, getting out of the car with Charles and taking his hand as they walk into the building. 

They walk into what looks like a small lobby, a single dark gray couch sitting across from a small desk, where a woman was sitting behind it. 

Charles walks over there with Erik, smiling at the woman. “Hi, we're here about the help wanted sign out front.” 

The woman looks up, smiling softly at them both. “Are you both applying?” They both nod. “Can you start today?”

Charles looks at Erik who gives him a nod. “Yes,” Charles looks back at her. “Yes we can.”

“That's wonderful,” she stands up and walks around her desk. “If you'd both follow me,” she leads them down a small hallway and into a room that looks like a small gymnasium, kids of numerous ages scattered about. “That's Kayla,” the woman points to another woman, looking around their age, talking to some kids. “She’ll give you instructions.” The woman leaves then, walking back over to her desk. 

They walk over to Kayla, who's done talking to the group of kids and turns, smiling warmly at them. “Hi, I'm Kayla,” she sticks out her hand to them. 

“Charles Xavier-Lehnsherr, and this is my husband Erik,” Charles takes her hand, as well as Erik. “We just started today.”

“What will we be doing here?” Erik asks

“These kids are all in foster homes and they come here to just be kids,” Kayla says a little sadly, looking out at the small group of children. “So just introduce yourself and have fun!” Kayla walks off then, going over to a teenaged girl. 

Charles looks back at Erik. “We’ll go shopping later,” Erik nods in agreement, before walking off to a little girl in the corner. 

Charles scans the room, before he sees a little boy with light brown hair, sitting by himself on the floor. Charles walks over to him, sitting down in front of him and smiling. 

“Hi,” he says cheerily. 

The boy looks up at him, showing Charles his deep brown eyes, before looking back down. He's playing with a small sliver truck, moving it back and forth on the carpet. 

“I like your truck,” the boy looks up at him again.

The boy eyes Charles, then stops at his hand to look at his silver wedding band. “I like that,” the boy sticks out his pudgy arm and points to it. “It's silver.”

“Is that your favorite color?” The boy nods eagerly. “It's my favorite color too.”

The boy's eyes go wide. “Really?”

Charles nods. “What's your name?”

“Peter,” Peter replies. 

“Peter? Like Peter Pan?” Peter giggles and nods, giving Charles a smile. “I'm Charles. How old are you, Peter?”

“Four and my sister is four,” Peter points across the room to a little girl with matching hair, talking to Erik. 

Charles smiles when he looks at them, knowing Erik's going to be a good father. 

“Do you wanna play with me?” Charles looks back at Peter and smiles. 

“I would love to play with you, Peter.”

-  
When it was time to go, just a little after four, Peter gives Charles a hug goodbye.

Charles feels his chest warm and hugs the boy back. “I'll see you tomorrow, Peter,” Peter pulls away, running off to his sister before leaving with a couple other kids.

Charles walks over to Erik, who's exchanging a couple words with Kayla before turning around and smiling at Charles, talking his hand in his and starting to walk out of the building together.

“This is probably the best job I've ever had,” Charles opens the door to the car and gets in. “Those kids are just so sweet.”

Erik nods in agreement, starting to drive towards the store. “This little girl I was talking to, she's just, I just met her and I already want to take her home with us.”

Charles smiles brightly at him. “Was it the little girl you were talking too? Four years old?” 

“Yeah, her names Wanda. How’d you know that?” Erik asks, pulling up into the store parking lot. 

“I was talking to her twin brother, Peter. He pointed her out when you two were talking,” Charles gets out of the car once it's parked. 

They hold hands as they walk into the store, grabbing a shopping cart and starting to put numerous amounts of baby clothes, toys, and necessities into the cart. 

Charles walks over to the cribs, studying the price tag of one. “I think once David's all settled in, we should adopt them.”

“We should,” Erik agrees, going over to Charles and wrapping his arms around his waist. “We should file tomorrow, I don't want to wait,” he presses a kiss to his forehead. 

Charles smiles brightly at him. “Okay, let's do it.”

-  
“I'm sorry to inform you both, but Peter and Wanda are already adopted by another couple. Today is their last day,” Kayla says to them. “I'm sorry,” she gives them an apologetic smile before going over into the room with the kids. 

Charles feels his heart drop to his stomach, shrugging off the hand Erik places on his shoulder. “I'm fine,” he walks away from him, going over into the playroom. 

As soon as Charles enters the room, Peter comes running up to him, his toy truck in his hand as he wraps his arms around Charles’ legs. 

Charles smiles down at him, tears starting to sting his eyes as he picks him up and rests him on his hip as he walks over to a chair and settles him on his lap. 

“Peter, today's you and your sister’s last day here,” he starts. 

Peter stares at him with confusion. “It is?” Charles gives a small nod, looking at him with sad eyes. “Why?”

He takes a deep breath, quickly wiping away a tear that starts to fall. “You're being adopted.”

Peter's face lights up. “By you?” 

“No,” a tear falls down his face, realization goes over Peter’s face. “You'll be happy there, Peter. I promise,” he gives him a weak smile.

“I want to go with you,” he starts to cry and Charles pulls him into a chest. “I want you,” he sobs out. 

“I know baby, I know,” he presses a kiss to his head. He looks over on the other side of the room, to see Erik comforting a sad looking Wanda on his lap. He meets his eyes, but quickly looks back at Peter. 

Charles pulls him away to look at him. “I will always care for you, okay?” Peter nods and Charles wipes away the tears that fall. 

“Here,” he hands him his truck, it fits perfectly in Charles’ hand. “You can have it.”

“Peter, this is your favorite toy, I can't take this.”

“You are my favorite,” Peter wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him again. “I love you,” more tears fall down Charles’ face, he tightly grips the truck in his hands. 

“I love you too, Peter,” he presses another kiss to his head, not wanting to let him go.

-  
Charles stares down at the truck as Erik drives them home. He studies it, trying to remember every single detail of Peter’s face. 

“Charles-”

“I'm fine,” he cuts Erik off quickly. “Just tired.”

Erik nods, driving the rest of the way home in silence. 

As soon as they're home, Charles flops down on the couch, twirling the truck in his hands.

“What do you want for dinner?” He hears Erik ask from the kitchen, the sound of the fridge opening and closing being heard.

“Not hungry,” he mutters in reply.

Erik walks over to him, lifting his legs up and sitting down quickly, before placing them over his lap. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong, Erik. I'm fine,” he replies, clearly not fine. 

“Just talk to me, Charles.”

He lets out a long sigh. “I'm fine, Erik. Just let it go.”

“Let it go?” Erik shakes his head. “Charles, something is clearly wrong. Just let me-”

“I said let it go, Erik. I'm fine,” he moves his legs off of Erik and sits up on the couch.

“Stop pushing me away when you need me the most!” Erik retorts.

Charles scowls at him. “Who says I need you?” He pushes himself off the couch and starts to walk off into their bedroom, Erik follows behind him. 

“You were the one that came to me, Charles. You came to me when you were broken and beaten,” he hears him say. 

Charles turns around to look at him. “Thank you for reminding me of that, Erik,” he says sarcastically. “Thank you from saving me from Christian when you're clearly starting to act like him.”

Erik falls silent, his eyes starting to shine with tears, staring at Charles with disbelief and hurt.

Charles feels his throat go dry, suddenly realizing what he said. “Erik,” his vision starts to blur with tears as he watches Erik silently walk away into the other room. 

Charles sinks down to the floor, sitting up against the foot of his bed, drawing his knees to his chest as he starts to cry. 

He must've fallen asleep because he wakes up in bed, the sun shining on his face. He turns over to see Erik fast asleep next to him. 

Charles wraps his arms around him, tears starting to sting his eyes. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” he repeats it over and over again.

“You said I was like him,” Erik says sleepily, but hurt still present in his voice. 

“I know and I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,” Charles looks at him, but Erik's gaze is fixed on the ceiling. 

“If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it,” he replies flatly. 

Charles feels his throat go dry, tears starting to fall down his face. “Erik, I’m sorry,” he croaks. “I was just so upset-”

“Like I wasn't upset?” Erik sits up in bed, turning to look at Charles. “You don't think I'm the only one affected by this? You don't think I'm not hurting at the fact we couldn't take Peter and Wanda home?” Erik takes a shaky breath as a tear falls down his face. 

Charles takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. “I'm sorry I haven't been fair to you. I'm sorry I've been a shit of a husband,” Erik lets out a light laugh, and wraps his arms around Charles, pulling him close. 

“You're a wonderful husband,” he presses a kiss against his head. 

Charles shakes his head. “I'm not.”

“You are,” Erik places his hand on his face so he faces him. “I love you, Charles,” he kisses him softly on the lips. 

Charles rests his forehead against Erik’s as he kisses him back. “I love you too,” Charles kisses him again, before staring down at his hand, realizing he's still holding Peter's truck. 

Erik covers his hand over it, laying back down and hugging Charles close to him. “I miss them,” he nuzzles his face into Charles’ neck. “I miss them so much.”

“I know baby, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters are coming!! The end is coming near! Thank you all for reading, hope enjoyed so far!!


	9. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness ensues :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope you enjoy!!

Erik wakes up to the sound of a baby crying. “I got it,” he tells a sleepy Charles before getting out of bed and walking over to the room a couple doors down the hall from theirs.

He quickly finds the source of the crying, picking up David and hugging him to his chest. “What's wrong, mäuschen?”

David came at the end of the week as promised, Charles and Erik got his nursery set up in the meantime, helping distract them from the fact they couldn't adopt Peter and Wanda. They were both still very upset over it, Charles stopped working altogether, staying at home to talk care of David.

Erik checks David’s diaper, to see he doesn't need a changing. He presses a kiss to his chubby cheek and walks him out of his room and into the kitchen. He takes a bottle out of the fridge and runs it over some warm water before cradling David and giving it to him.

He smiles as David quietly eats, drinking about half the bottle down before he gets full. Erik then places him over his shoulder, patting his back trying to burp him.

“Morning darling,” Erik turns to see Charles walking in the kitchen, smiling sleepily at him.

“Morning, Charles,” he smiles back at him, then turns his attention back to David who burped, getting the contents on Erik's shirt. “And I forgot a burp cloth.”

Charles laughs lightly as he walks over and takes David from Erik. “You should probably change, I'll finish burping him,” he quickly kisses Erik, before walking with David over to his room.

-  
“You sure you don't want to come today? I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind watching David,” Erik asks Charles over breakfast he made after changing into some fresh clothes.

Charles gives him a small smile. “I'm sure. I don't mind being home alone with him at all,” he gets up and kisses Erik, before taking their both empty places to the sink.

Erik walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. “I'll miss you,” he presses a kiss to his cheek.

“I'll miss you more,” Charles turns around in his arms and presses a kiss to his lips.

Crying is heard from David’s room. “I'll go,” Erik kisses Charles chastely on the lips before pulling away, walking over to David's room.

Erik approaches his crib and picks him up, starting to sway him in his arms. David stops crying when Erik presses a kiss to his head.

“You just wanted Papa, didn't you?” He smiles as he walks with David out of his room and back over to Charles. “I'll see you later, mäuschen,” Erik presses a kiss to his head again before handing him over to Charles. “I love you,” he says to them both and kisses Charles goodbye before heading out.

Erik arrives at work a few minutes early, seeing Logan, who took Charles’ place for the time being, having a friendly conversation with Kayla.

“Morning, Erik,” Kayla smiles warmly at him, seeming a little excited than usual.

Erik gives her a small smile. “Morning, he replies. “Logan,” Erik says to the other man in greeting.

“Still no Charles?” Erik shakes his head.

“He needs time,” Kayla says a little sadly. “Anyway, Marie can come home with you today,” she says to Logan, who smiles at her.

“Good, I'll tell her now,” Logan walks towards the room.

Erik catches up with him. “You're going to be a parent, that's a big step for you Logan,” he teases.

“And you and Charles are going to be uncles, think you can handle it?” Logan jokes. “She'll have great cousins.”

Erik knits his eyebrows together in confusion. “I don't think Charles and I will have another baby soon.”

“You say that now,” Logan gives a sly smile as he walks in the room, holding the door open for Erik.

“What do you-” Erik stops talking as he sees Peter and Wanda running towards him. He sinks down to his knees, engulfing them both in a tight hug. He presses kisses to their heads, pulling away to look at them.

Peter's eyes were shining with tears. “They didn't want us,” he says sadly.

“Well I do,” he smiles at them and hugs them again. “You both are coming home with me, okay?” Erik presses kisses to their heads. “I'll be right back,” he gets up and turns around to see Kayla, who was smiling at him.

“I have the papers ready,” she hands him a clipboard with some papers and a pen. “Just sign at the bottom and they're yours. You're also free to go home, I've got your shift covered.”

Erik smiles brightly at her. “Thank you,” he signs the papers and hands them back to Kayla. “Thank you so much.” Kayla smiles and takes the papers to go file them. He turns back to Peter and Wanda, picking them both up in his arms. “Let's go surprise Daddy,” he says to them as he walks out of the building.

He walks over to his car, realizing he doesn't have car seats for them. He looks down the street to see the store him and Charles went to for David.

“We’re going to make a quick stop, okay?”

Wanda nods in agreement, resting her head on his shoulder. Peter was resting his head on Erik's other shoulder, eyes closed.

Erik walks to the store, going over to the toddler section of the store and grabbing a couple booster seats for Peter and Wanda.

Peter shifts awake on Erik's shoulder. “Are we home yet?” He asks sleepily.

“Almost liebling,” he presses a kiss to his head. “Would you like to buy a toy?”

Peter lifts his head up. “I can?” Erik smiles and nods.

“Can I?” Wanda asks eagerly too.

Erik chuckles and sets them down. “Yes, you both can,” he smiles as they run off, but where he can see them.

Wanda comes back first, holding a large, pink horse stuffed animal. “I got a pony,” she holds the toy out to Erik, who smiles.

“What's your pony’s name?”

Wanda thinks for a minute. “Sparkle!”

“That is an excellent name,” he smiles and takes Wanda's hand, walking over to where Peter ran off to.

Erik spots Peter contemplating as he looks up at the wall of stuffed animals.

“Need help, Peter?” Erik asks once he approaches him.

Peter nods. “I can't reach,” he lets out a pout.

Erik lets go of Wanda's hand to pick up Peter, who reaches out and grabs a fuzzy elephant. He rests Peter on his hip, taking Wanda's hand again as he walks to the checkout and buys the items.

Once everything is bought, he gets the booster seats in the car, strapping both children in before driving home. Erik couldn't wait to see Charles’ face.

-  
“Charles?” Erik calls out, entering his house, Peter and Wanda trailing behind him.

“In here!” Charles calls from another room.

Erik leads Peter and Wanda into the house, taking their free hands and walks them over into the den, where Charles is sitting on a blanket with David, who had a toy in his mouth.

Peter and Wanda let go of Erik's hand and run over to Charles, wrapping his arms around them. Charles looks up at Erik with surprise.

“The other couple put them back in a foster home, but they're ours now,” Erik explains, joining Charles on the floor.

“Our babies,” Charles smiles at him, turning his attention back to Peter and Wanda, pressing numerous kisses to their heads and faces.

-  
 _Five years later…_

Erik wakes up early Saturday morning, to the sound of his phone ringing.

“Hello?” He says groggily into the phone.

“Erik...it's Emma,” Emma says on the other end.

Erik sits upright in bed, accidentally stirring Charles awake. “What do you want? How did you get my number?”

“I just want you to know that Christian was murdered in prison,” he heard her sniffle.

Erik looks over at Charles, who looks sleepy and concerned. He takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. He hangs up the phone and tosses it on the night stand, scooting closer to Charles and cuddling him.

“Who was it?” Charles asks, running a hand through Erik's hair.

“Emma,” he says quietly. “Christian’s dead.”

Charles breaths a sigh of relief, feeling like the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders. “I'm safe,” he says as if he's just believing the words now. “I wouldn't be here without you, Erik.”

Erik turns his head to see Charles’ eyes shine with tears. “Charles-”

“It's true,” he cuts him off. “I probably wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you,” Erik brushes away a tear that falls on his face. “I owe you my life, Erik.”

“You gave me so much more than I could've asked for,” Erik presses a kiss to Charles’ lips. “We have three amazing children and I have the most amazing husband in the whole world,” he smiles at him before kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Charles rests his forehead against his.

“I love you too, Daddy,” he looks to see David on their bed.

Charles smiles at him and wraps his arms around him. Peter and Wanda come onto the bed too, hugging Charles and Erik.

“You don't owe me anything, ever,” Erik kisses Charles before laying back down, Charles and their kids in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!! I hope you all enjoyed!! :) <3
> 
> If you're interested in more cherik, add me on Tumblr @acherik!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be told from Charles' perspective and it will alternate between the two.


End file.
